Dungeon
The Dungeon is a featured place that is under development as of now (25/1/19 - as of today, 06/03/19 morning European time the Dungeons as well as a new map named 'Rivers' are going online for all). Only some randomally selected new accounts have an access to the dungeon. The characteristics of such accounts are a darker circle in the middle, that is lighted when the cursor hovers over it. There are more characteristic, as a extra tab in Inventory with stones on it and also are there some small changes as other graphics for the energy from the Bronze, Silver and Gold boxes You need to win Forest 5 before you can enter the dungeon (if you have it). Until you win Forest 5, you'll get a message that the dungeon is closed now. Here's a look on a closed dungeon (can't be entered yet). The 5 dungeons are in a rotating cycle of 24 hours each (light, dark, fire, earth, water), with 12 doors in each, that can be opened with a skeleton key. In each dungeon place you can battle with an opponent deck. For your deck you can choose only cards from opposing colour (only water cards for fire-dungeon for example) to the dungeon deck. For each dungeon, you can make an own separate deck (after pressing battle there is an option to edit your deck), which you can also later edit. Each dungeon door has a higher opposite deck power, with the battles are duel battle with 7 cards. A win with 3 stars gives a raid permit for every time that you battle this door again. You have to choose every time between fight or raid (if you like to see the fight or not). The number of keys that you have in each dungeon is reset every day to 10 keys (which means 10 fights). You can buy skeleton keys with rubies, which are kept and can be used in all colour dungeons. For every won battle or raid, you get stones in the dungeon colour (From Fire - Garnet, Earth - Emerald, Water - Aquamarine, light - Topaz and Dark - Amethyst). You can then put these stonesto strengthen your cards of the same color. You can put one stone to each Common and Rare cards, and two stones for each Epic, Legendary and Mythic cards. If you want to put new higher level stones later on, to cards that you've already put stones to, You can destroy the stones that you have put into cards, to make room for higher level stones. You can also retrieve the stones that you've put into cards (which cost rubies), instead of destroying them. The first stones you get from the dungeon are chipped ones. They give +10 bonus to AT and Hp. The chipped stones can be upgraded to a shard stone with 4 chipped stones to a shard stone for 3000 gold. Shard stone gives +25 to AT & HP, and so on there are more upgrades (For every 4 stones of one level, you can get one stone of a higher level, for an increasing amount of gold). Each higher stone gives more bonus to the AT & HP of the card that theiy're being put to (see table below). There are expected 9 upgrades possible to a +350 to AT & HP stone, I can confirm 4 upgrades. The AT/HP bonus is added before a card set bonus is added. That means, a pure stone gives 100 * 1,75 AT/HP (=> 175) to a card in a full card set. Stones levels Dungeon deck level and rewards Category:Gameplay